Inesperado
by xeonice
Summary: Durante su corta vida, 16 años, Fate Testarossa Harlaown ha tenido muchísimos enemigos, sin embargo, hay uno que jamás pudo vencer... sus hormonas.Nanofate.Lemon.


Bueno me retaron a que haga esto y lo cumplí (wiiii)  
Ya sé que muchiiisima gente me va a decir ''Que **** haces haciendo otro fic, termina los otros mujer!!'' pero bueno, soy asi de loca -o-  
Este fic va dedicado a Nay (es la loca que me retó XD), Tamayo mi amiguita ;) y la preciosa de Sun que hace rato que no escribo algo =3  
La canción que me inspiró a hacer esto es Cherish de Ai Otsuka, muy recomendada Q Q  
Aunque me decidi por poner Blessing de Fiction Juction YUUKA como letra principal XD  
En fin, este es mi primer Songfic y Lemon, espero que lo disfruten n_n

Y sin mas que decirles:

_Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me perteneces, y aun no me se quien es el autor X_x

* * *

_

_**Sumario:**_ [Lemon]Muchas veces, las situaciones pueden ser… inesperadas. Durante su corta vida, 16 años, Fate Testarossa Harlaown ha tenido muchísimos enemigos, sin embargo, hay uno que jamás pudo vencer, sus hormonas. NanoFate.

_Una tarde como siempre, podemos presenciar a dos jóvenes figuras mirar el gris cielo bajo el techo de lo que era el Instituto Seishou._

**''Kiss me, my angel''** _- ''Bésame, mi ángel''_

**FURESUKO no sora kara **_- Desde el cielo en el fresco._

**Ai no tsubasa hatamekasete hoshii **_- Quiero dejar que las alas del amor aleteen_

**Bless me and my heart** _- ''Bendice a mi y mi corazón''_

**Hanarenaide itai no** _- No quiero partir_

**Yume wo kanaete** _- Concede mi sueño_

''Rayos. Empezó a llover''

''Uhm, así parece. Nee, Fate-chan'' Volteó a verme esperanzada. ''¿Trajiste tu paraguas?''

''Etto, perdón Nanoha, pero lo olvidé en casa'' También la miré. ''¿Tú sí lo haz traído?''

''Fate-chan si te pregunto es por algo, nyahaha''

''Mou, Nanoha. No te rías''

''Nyahaha Fate-chan, es que eres tan densa a veces''

''¡No lo soy! Además…'' Giré el rostro hacia el otro lado. ''… ni que fuese la única que se olvida las cosas…'' Dije terminando en un susurro.

''Bueno ya, ya. Supongo que deberemos correr. ¡Apresúrate Fate-chan antes de que se largue más fuerte!''

''Na-Nanoha espe-'' Y sin dejarme terminar tomó mi mano y me jaló en medio de la lluvia, resguardándonos cuando era posible bajo algún árbol o el techo de un negocio.

El clima empeoraba cada vez más.

Una lluvia torrencial que no se acostumbraba aquí en Japón.

La neblina ya empezaba a hacer estragos con los vehículos que pasaban por allí.

Podíamos presenciar los múltiples choques que se producían entre ellos.

Daba miedo por el camino que normalmente usábamos para ir a nuestros hogares, haber si todavía nos atropellaba alguno de esos autos.

Para complicárnosla todavía aún más, las frías y fuertes gotas que caían sobre nuestros rostros tapaban también nuestra visión.

No nos quedó de otra que tomar otro rumbo.

''¡Mira Fate-chan, por ahí!'' Distinguí su voz entre el ensordecedor ruido de la lluvia acompañada de rayos y truenos.

**Ichi men no aki da ne** - _Es otoño y todo alrededor_

**KIRAKIRA mune wo sasu** - _Desgarra este brillante corazón_

**Futari iru koto ga** - _Para estar juntos_

**Sono mama inori ni naru** - _Tú continúas orando_

Sin dudarlo nos dirigimos hacia lo que parecía ser un granero que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotras.

Era enorme, pintado de rojo como normalmente se los ve.

Al parecer estaba abandonado o algo así.

Con el mismo ritmo que llevábamos, entramos en él.

''Si.... que corres rápido... cuando te lo propones, Nanoha'' Dije entre bocanadas de aire por todo el tramo que recorrimos.

Ella estaba agitada apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, intentando recuperar su respiración normal.

''Oye, que no eres la única veloz aq-... atchiiis''

''Nanoha si sigues con la ropa mojada pescarás un resfriado, que tal si te...'' Por Dios que es lo que estaba a punto de decir, y como siempre sentía como mis mejillas ardían, claro que Nanoha no estaba menos roja que yo.

''E-En ese caso Fate-chan... también puede enfermarse...'' Terminó diciendo en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha, al igual que yo.

''Y-Yo m-me daré la vuelta, n-no te miraré'' Me giré en menos de lo que canta un gallo, hecha un manojo de nervios.

''U-Uhm...''

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, al igual que mis puños.

Escuché por el pasto del suelo que ella también se volteó hacia el otro lado.

_'Fate, se fuerte. Pase lo que pase no mires, NO mires.'_ Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras intentaba yo también deshacerme de mi ropa húmeda.

Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más al escuchar como deslizaba las prendas por su cuerpo, a pesar de los estruendos de afuera era como si mis oídos pudieran captarla perfectamente.

_'¡Demonios Fate, NO VOLTEES!'_

Pesadamente nuestros uniformes caían al suelo por la gran cantidad de agua absorbida.

Con la cara que me quemaba, me giré lentamente para verla al notar que había terminado de desvestirse, igual que yo.

Mi pecho estaba que se me salía por la boca en cualquier momento. Tenía miles de tambores en mi interior tocando cada vez más y más fuerte.

Y toda mi sangre parecía que era bombeada para mis mejillas.

Su cuerpo, con las pequeñas gotas que caían de él, era simplemente precioso.

Y su ropa interior, color naranja clarito, con encajes. Que bien que le quedan. Simplemente maravilloso.

A partir de ahora me encantarán los encajes.

''Eres... preciosa'' Se me escapó en un susurro. Los rayos que de golpe vislumbraban lo que al parecer ya era la noche, lograban un efecto más esplendoroso en su figura.

La iluminaba de verdad, como el ángel que ya era.

**Hajimete koishiteru mitai ni** - _Por primera vez creo que estoy enamorada_

**Kirei na fuan ga afureteku** - _El malestar vuela_

**Kimi no me no hou he** - _Directo hacia tus ojos_

''Fa-Fate-chan, n-no me mires tanto...'' Se cubrió sus pechos con uno de sus brazos, sosteniendo el otro, en un vano intento de cubrirse de mi fija mirada borgoña.

Se veía tan hermosa con ese lindo sonrojo y notar su vergüenza.

''A-Ah y-yo, lo siento'' Recordé que yo también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sin decir una palabra más, tomé una soga que estaba tirada por allí, la colgué y tendí la ropa para que se secara. Mis manos temblaban del nerviosismo que tenía.

No era una situación para menos.

Mis piernas flaqueaban, en algún momento caería por semejante torbellino de sentimientos.

Mi cabeza estaba tal cual el clima afuera.

Me acosté sobre el colchón que formaba toda la paja allí dentro.

Era mejor de lo que me esperaba, cómodo y suave.

Espero que eso me relaje un poco al menos.

Nanoha me siguió en silencio, y yo ni lo noté hasta que sentí su cálido cuerpo junto al mío.

''**Kiss me, my angel''** - _''Bésame, mi ángel''_

**Haiiro no nohara ni** - _En un campo gris_

**Ai no shirabe sazameki furisosogu** - _El murmullo de la melodía de amor llueve incesantemente_

''**bless me and my heart''** - _''Bendice a mi y mi corazón''_

**Hanarenaide itai no** - _No quiero partir_

**Yume wo kanaete** - _Concede mi sueño_

Por favor Nanoha, no me hagas esto... ¿Qué no ves que es una tortura para mí?

Coloqué mi brazo sobre los ojos, que todo esto pase pronto.

No resistiré si sigo así.

_No._

Sentí como rodeaba mi estómago en un abrazo suave, cruzando una de sus piernas con las mías.

_No..._

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Es demasiado.

Creo que no, peor fue cuando sentí que me abrazaba por atrás, pegándose a mí.

Sus pechos, tan delicados, quemaban mi espalda.

También apoyó su frente en mí.

No, por favor.

Nanoha... ¿Por qué lo haces?

_Por qué..._

''Fate... -chan...'' Ese susurro, tan suave.

Mi nombre se oye tan bien cuando lo dice ella.

_...Nanoha..._

La enfrenté, la miré directamente a los ojos. No lo soportaba.

No, no debo.

Nanoha es mi mejor amiga.

_Sólo_ mi mejor amiga.

Es que...

No podía evitarlo. Tenerla ahí, a mi lado. Sentir levemente su piel erizaba la mía.

**Kumo wo nukete kuru** - _Saliendo desde detrás de las nubes_

**Mayoi no nai hikari** - _Sin duda, una luz_

**Futari te wo totte** - _Toma sus manos_

**Ichi mai no e no you ni** - _Como una pintura_

Posé mi mano en su cintura.

Y la abracé como si mi alma se me fuera en ello. En un abrazo.

Otra vez me dediqué a apreciar esos zafiros que tenía de ojos.

Me perdí en ellos, pero me decidí. Lo haría.

_No me odies por esto._

''Nanoha, gomene''

Dios se apiade de mí.

''Fa...Fate-c-...'' No la dejé terminar.

Me apoderé de sus labios.

Aquellos color cereza que tantas veces desee probar.

Ser la única que lo hiciera, ser la dueña de esos labios que sabía perfectamente estaban prohibidos para mí.

Pero... eran tan suaves...

Valió la pena, era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Si me odia, mantendré el recuerdo de este momento.

Saboree su lengua, y cada espacio de su boca.

Para inmortalizarlo como recuerdo por el resto de mi vida.

Dulce miel, sí, eso era.

No me importa cuánto me lastimen las abejas, si no lo hago, jamás podré probar la dulce miel.

Ese era el precio que había que pagar.

_Todo tiene un costo._

Me separé lentamente por la falta de aire, pero aún con ese remordimiento en el pecho de que fue un beso robado, y que ella _nunca_ me dejaría con su consentimiento.

_En verdad lo siento..._

Quería llorar, tenía miedo.

Pero me sorprendí al ver que con una deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas que siento me entrega sólo a mí, rodeó mi cuello con ambos brazos y me besó.

Tal como yo hacía segundos antes.

Sin dudarlo la abracé más fuerte, pegándola lo más que pude.

No queriendo dejarla ir.

_Y sentirla lo más cerca posible..._

**Hajimete fureatta hito toki ni** - _Cuando nos tocamos uno al otro por primera vez_

**Watashi no subete ga nagarekomu** - _Todo mi ego se derrama_

**Kimi no me no naka ni** - _Dentro de tus mirada_

Un beso un poco más salvaje que el que le entregué.

Entonces, _sí sentía lo mismo que yo._

''Nanoha, no sabes cuánto esperé por este momento'' Susurré entre besos.

''Yo también, Fate-chan, te amo''

''Te amo mucho... Nanoha...''

Bajé por su cuello, degustándolo con mi lengua.

Era una delicia.

Cariñosamente fui hasta sus pies, con una sonrisa tranquila, pero por dentro rebalsaba de felicidad.

No sabía si mi pecho resistiría de tanta alegría.

Besé sus pies lentamente.

''Fate-chan, me haces cosquillas'' Escuché entre medio de su característica risa.

Subí para sentir sus piernas con mis labios.

Luego la tersa piel de su estómago con mi lengua.

Quedando sobre ella, me deshice de su brassier con delicadeza, así como ella me quitó el mío color negro.

Seguí mi camino de besos por el espacio en medio de los pechos.

Para volver a sentir su cuello, y terminar en su boca.

Lentamente me senté en la paja y la subí encima de mis piernas, Nanoha rodeando mi cintura con las suyas.

Manteniéndola abrazada, degusté sus pechos sin cesar.

Era tanto el placer que sintió que arqueó su espalda.

Diciendo infinidad de veces mi nombre en susurros con gemidos leves.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Nos quitamos lo que quedaba de la ropa interior.

Para ser sincera la hicimos volar.

Y sin saber muy cómo o cuándo, comenzamos un vaivén de caderas que nos excitó cada vez más al sentir como nuestros puntos de placer se rozaban entre ellos.

Nada podía ser mejor.

Sentía mi interior ardiendo, era fuego puro.

''**Sing me, my angel''** - _''Cántame, mi ángel''_

**FURESUKO no sora kara** - _Desde el cielo en el fresco_

**Ai no shirabe SOPURANO hibekasete - **_La soprano de la melodía de amor hace eco_

''**bless me, my sorrow''** - _''Bendíceme, mi dolor''_

**Shinji tsuzuketai no** - _Quiero seguir creyendo_

**Ai no haruka wo** - _En un amor lejano_

Delicadamente la recosté sobre la improvisada cama.

Quise ser lo más amable posible con ella.

Era la primera vez para ambas, o eso estaba a punto de comprobar.

Me deshice en su boca otra vez, y con un asentimiento de por medio, introduje mi dedo en aquel templo.

Aquel húmedo lugar lo recibía sin quejas.

Las paredes lo aprisionaban por la excitación.

Sentía como Nanoha clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, y sus gemidos en mi oído se volvían más y más fuertes, volviéndome loca.

Esperé tanto… _tanto…_

Por fin cumplí el sueño que tanto anhelaba.

Pude darme cuenta que de verdad era también su primera vez.

Pese a todo yo tenía miedo, que no fuese la única persona con quien haya estado, pero no.

Al final sí pudo ser mía, solamente mía.

Y eso me alegraba aún más, porque yo también me estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma a ella.

Calmé un poco sus gemidos besándola.

Sentí como mi mano era humedecida aún más.

Estaba avergonzada pero siguió.

Su mano masajeaba mi pecho con lujuria, mientras con la otra me acariciaba tiernamente el estómago.

Me hizo temblar. Miles de sensaciones nuevas, pero increíbles.

Bajé para apreciar su intimidad con mis labios.

Lentamente fui lamiendo aquel lugar.

Un sabor extraño pero increíble embriagaba mis papilas.

Si lo de su boca era dulce miel, ¿cómo describir aquello?

Era como probar el mismísimo néctar.

Nuestros pulsos se aceleraban, así como los gemidos se intensificaban.

Su cuerpo adquiría un ritmo que seguí.

Colocándome sobre ella, volvíamos a realizar esa danza del amor.

Estábamos por llegar a la cima.

Y finalmente… más néctar salió de esa pequeña flor.

**Tayori ni shite ita hana ga chiru** - _Las flores dependieron de la dispersión_

**Kirei na fuan ga afuredasu** - _El malestar se desborda_

**Kimi no me no hou he** - _Hacia tus ojos_

Seguimos así, hasta que nuestros cuerpos agotados cayeron rendidos en aquel colchón que el granero parecía tener especialmente para nosotras.

Entrelazamos las piernas y quedamos cansadas abrazándonos, esperando que Morfeo nos llevase al mundo de los sueños.

Y yo aún dudando, si esto de verdad ocurrió… o sólo es otra de esas tantas ilusiones que suelo tener.

Su hermoso cuerpo pegado al mío, brilloso por las gotas de sudor, y su bella sonrisa, fue lo último que vi… hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

_Entrelazando nuestras manos sabiendo que permanecería a mi lado…_

''**Kiss me, my angel''** _-_ _''Bésame, mi ángel''_

''**bless me and my heart''** - _''Bendice a mi y mi corazón''_

Los rayos del sol me perturbaron.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos.

¿Dónde estoy?

Y qué es lo que tanto me pesa.

Dirigí la vista a mi pecho desnudo, donde el rostro de mi bella durmiente descansaba plácidamente, con un precioso sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa.

La unión de nuestras manos no se deshizo en toda la noche.

Como un rayo recordé lo sucedido y de nuevo mis mejillas tomaron el color de mis ojos.

Pero… ¿de verdad pasó todo eso?

Sin querer presioné levemente su mano, queriendo asegurar que de verdad estaba conmigo.

Si puedo sentirla, debe ser verdad.

No es posible que mi mente me juegue cada vez peor, a tal punto que sienta algo que no es.

O estoy demente…

''Mmm, Fate… -chan…'' Susurró estando dormida, y aprisionando mi cintura con el cálido abrazo en que me tenía capturada.

Era tan tierno ver como varios mechones de su cobrizo cabello se hallaban esparcidos por su angelical rostro.

Con cuidado, fui quitándolos uno por uno.

Terminé por acariciar su mejilla izquierda con mi pulgar, notando que perezosamente se iba despertando.

''Bu-Buenos días, Nanoha''

''Oh, Buenos días… Fate-chan''

Aún así tartamudee, no me será fácil eliminar la vergüenza después de lo ocurrido.

Bien, estuve con ella, pero… falta algo más.

_Debo_ hacer algo más…

''Na-Nanoha''

''¿Si, Fate-chan?''

''Yo… hay algo que, no pude decirte por… lo que pasó'' Se sonrojó al igual que yo y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

''Nanoha yo… yo te amo'' Sonrió enternecida. ''Déjame protegerte una vez más, arriesgaré mi vida si es necesario, como siempre lo he hecho. Permíteme amarte de todas las maneras posibles, ésta entre muchas otras. Todos y cada uno de los días mientras viva, te diré cuánto te amo. Por favor… déjame hacerlo''

''**Kiss me, my angel''** - _''Bésame, mi ángel''_

**FURESUKO no sora kara** - _Desde el cielo en el fresco._

**Ai no tsubasa hatamekasete hoshii** - _Quiero dejar que las alas del amor aleteen_

**Negai wa hitotsu** - _Sólo tengo un deseo_

**Hanarenaide itai no** - _No quiero partir_

**Tokoshie ni** - _Para la eternidad_

**Ai wo kanaete** - _Concede mi amor_

Hice una pausa para calmarme, pero ella aprovechó eso corto silencio para besarme.

''Quiero entregarte mi mano, tal como tu lo hiciste hace tiempo para rescatarme, y no soltarte jamás. Yo quiero… que seas mi novia, Nanoha''

Noté como iluminándome de nuevo con esa sonrisa, sus ojos se acristalaban dejando caer las lágrimas, pero de felicidad.

''Siempre quise escuchar eso de ti, Fate-chan. Quiero permanecer a tu lado, como hasta ahora. Sí quiero, quiero ser tuya con toda el alma. Te amo, Fate-chan'' Llorando me besó y me dijo todo aquello.

**Ichi men no hikari ni** - _Hago mi oración_

**Inori wo komete** – _En el interior de la luz que abarca todas_

No podía creerlo.

Toda la espera lo valió.

''Yo también te amo, Nanoha. Siempre lo haré''

Y la abracé como nunca en mi vida.

Fundiendo mí ser con el suyo.

Éramos un corazón en dos cuerpos.

Pero en ese momento sentí, como si jamás se nos hubiera separado.

_Y jamás se lo podrá lograr…  
_

_

* * *

_

Espero les haya gustado, en fin, quejas de falta de ecchi, tomatazos, comentarios perverts, todo es bienvenido XD  
bsitos!  
bye byee

XeoFire Set Up, modo Release.

Pervert Modo -off-


End file.
